


New Years

by TheDumbestAvenger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Celebrations, Fluff, Gen, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, its just pure fluff, soft tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDumbestAvenger/pseuds/TheDumbestAvenger
Summary: Peter gets swept up in the rush of New Years and it's cute
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	New Years

**Author's Note:**

> For @an-odd-idea over on tumblr, thanks for the prompt! :D

For Peter, his last New Year’s Eve celebration had been seven months and fourteen days ago. Just him and May in their apartment, watching the countdown on the TV and waiting for the firework show out of their window. Blissfully unaware of what would come next.

For Tony, his last New Year’s Eve celebration had been five years and exactly seven months ago. He’d been at his penthouse in the city with Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, and a 2008 bottle of  Sauvignon. Tony, as always, acutely aware that something was coming, but willing to push it aside for one day. 

Of course, Thanos came, half the world went, and Tony didn’t feel much like celebrating. Until now.

Now everyone was back. Alive. Safe. And for the first time, all in one room. The Compound’s lounge was teeming with Avengers - new and old - and friends they’d found along the way. Rogers, Natasha, Barnes, and Sam were in one corner, the first two trying their best to keep that latter from tearing each other apart.

Clint brought his family along, The kids grilling Vision on what it was like being an android while Wanda egged them on, a smile hidden behind her hand. Scott had even brought the whole San Fransisco side up to New York - Tony was dying for the perfect moment to catch Hank in a conversation about his Pym particles.

Peter and Ned, who had been huddled around the TV, whirled around with matching goofy grins on their faces. “The countdown started!” Peter called out, Ned saying words to similar effect over the top.

Tony couldn’t wipe a smile from his face as everyone gathered around. He stood behind the sofa and squeezed the kid’s shoulders, though Peter kept his eyes glued to the screen, practically vibrating with anticipation.

“Five!” Ned yelled, earning himself an elbow from MJ beside him. It didn’t deter him, though. “Four.”

By now everyone had joined in, the room filled with their voices. “Three! Two! One!”

“Happy New Year!”

The group broke out in a flurry of noise, cheering and shouting and Clint yelling Auld Lang Syne at the top of his voice.

In front of Tony, Peter jumped to his feet and turned around. Swept up in the joy, he stepped up onto the sofa and, when he didn’t show any sign of stopping, Tony threw his arms out just in time to catch the kid as he launched himself over the back and latched his arms around Tony.

“Woah, kid!” Tony laughed, returning the hug as Peter locked his legs around Tony’s waist. He pressed a kiss to the kid’s cheek. “Happy New Year, Pete.”

Peter grinned up at him, eyes sparkling. “Happy New Year, Mister Stark!”


End file.
